


Bereavement

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for 3x02, What is this? Who knows, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Loss and grief can bring about many realisations in all. For our two ladies, specifically, it reminded them how fleeting life is, and how much they need each other to go through it all.





	Bereavement

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings, and when I do I write them down. This is what I imagined happened between our two favorite ladies. When I saw Nicole find Waverly's scarf then immediately went into cop mode, almost didn't freak out at all, I knew that she would be able to compartmentalize and would be the most level headed one out of all of them. I also think this is probably the first time Nicole saw Waverly seriously hurt. Bloody noses and bullet grazes are nothing compared to a car accident followed by a kidnapping by a cannibal. And it's also a bit of a different kind of fear, I think, than with a possession.
> 
> Anyway. Rambling too much. Enjoy!

There was a heavy silence that enveloped everything and everyone. An unspoken truth that no one was willing to accept. The loss of a dear friend.

Nicole walked into Waverly's bedroom. It's been a very long day. Wynonna was disturbingly quiet. Doc went off to God knows where. Waverly was clinging to Wynonna, at an attempt to console both Wynonna and herself. It was all left to her and Jeremy to take care of… Dolls. These are the times she's glad that police works trained her to compartmentalize.

But that's all over, for now. There are other things they need to sort out, but they'll leave that for another day. She needs to take her boots off and process everything.

Waverly was sitting on her bed. Purgatory is such a special place. It's quiet and relatively calm for four months but then within a matter of less than 48 hours she had killed a bunch of vampires, was in a car accident, was kidnapped by a cannibal, found out Wynonna had lied to her about their mother and…

Dolls.

Tears filled her eyes again at the thought of Dolls. Their no-nonsense leader, the one who believed in her even when Wynonna didn't, is gone. She barely got any warning, but she got more than Wynonna did. In those few minutes where she was in Doll’s car, listening to Jeremy telling her what exactly was happening to Dolls, her world began collapsing. She was heartbroken.

Dolls’ last words to her was to take care of her sister.

And that's what she did. No matter how angry she was about the whole Mama thing, she still needs to be there for her sister. Forever and always.

But the day had seemed too long, dragging on and on. When she wasn’t being patched up by the medics, she was clinging to Wynonna. Every now and then she’d look around whatever room she was in and see Nicole take charge, Jeremy helping her. It reminded Waverly of all the reasons why she’s in love with this amazing woman.

Speak of the devil. Waverly heard Nicole come in and looked up. Nicole, her love, her anchor. They stood there staring at each other, so many things said and unsaid passing between them. Waverly saw Nicole let her guard down, saw her de-compartmentalize everything, saw her visibly deflate under all the emotional weights of the last 48 hours.

“Don't you ever do that again.”

Nicole's words cut through the air. Waverly was stunned, not expecting that at all.

“Now you know how I feel, dummy,” Waverly smiled softly, no malice in her voice.

In a blur of red and blue, Nicole rushed to Waverly and kneeled in front of her. With trembling fingers, Nicole reached towards Waverly’s bandaged thigh, barely peeking under her nightdress. 

“I thought…” Nicole’s voice wavered. “I thought you were dead.”

Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hands. She saw the tears pooling in those big brown eyes.

“I saw the truck a-and I saw the blood and your scarf. Jeremy just told us about the superfast demon and I thought…” Nicole nuzzled into one of Waverly’s hands and gave it a kiss. “I thought I lost you,” she finally whispered.

“Oh, baby, Nicole, I’m right here.”

“Yes, you’re here now, just like Dolls was here yesterday and now he’s not.” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and buried her head in Waverly’s lap. Waverly ran her fingers through those red locks, stroking the scalp lightly. She felt before she heard Nicole sobbing. 

Hearing the sobs coming out of her beloved broke Waverly. She realized how Nicole hadn’t had the time to properly mourn the loss of their leader, their friend, their brother. She wasn’t strong enough to be the rock this time, but she can’t ask Nicole to just suck it up and be Waverly’s rock. Maybe this time, they can just be vulnerable together, clinging on to each other and give each other all that they are, grief or otherwise.

Tears started streaming down Waverly’s face.

“Nicole?”

Hearing Waverly whisper her name, clearly through tears, brought Nicole out of her mourning. Waverly held Nicole’s head and rested her forehead onto Nicole’s.

“I love you.”

_ I love you. I need you. Don’t leave me. I’m right here. _

“I love you, too.”

_ I love you, too. I won’t leave you. I need you, too. _

They kissed, softly, because words are not enough. A kiss to reaffirm that they need each other, a touch to make sure that they are both still alive, exchanged between the two lovers. They spend the night in each other’s arms, normal by any other standards. But this time was different. There was an emptiness caused by the loss of a friend. An emptiness that they’re trying to fill as best as they can. An emptiness that is accompanied with an understanding of the dangerous world that they live in. That at any time, anyone of them could be gone. An understanding that resulted in an agreement to hold and cherish each other whenever they can for as long as they can.


End file.
